Yoko Littner
|-|Yoko= |-|Yoko M Tank= |-|Space Yoko W Tank= |-|Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank= |-|Tengen Toppa Yoko SP= Summary Yoko Littner (ヨーコ・リットナー, Yōko Rittonā) is the primary female protagonist of the series. She is a girl from Jeeha's neighboring village of Littner who had been chasing the Gunmen that crashed into Jeeha Village during the events of Episode 1. She wields an extensive range of firearms, most frequently uses of which is a long range sniper rifle modeled after the Barrett M82. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, likely 7-B with her Rifle | At least Low 2-C, likely High 1-C Name: Yoko Littner, Yomako Origin: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Gender: Female Age: 14 pre-time skip, 21 post-time skip, 41 by the end of the series Classification: Human, Sniper, Spiral Warrior, Kindergarten Teacher, Mecha Pilot (briefly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will, Skilled markswoman, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Reality Warping, Metaphysics Manipulation, Skilled mecha pilot, Spiral Power, Energy Projection, Regeneration, Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Likely 'City level with Rifle (Staggered Adiane's Gunmen; Sayrune, a Gunmen superior to Viral's Gunmen; Enkidu) | At least Universe level+, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Controls a Tengen Toppa Gunmen, which all scale somewhat to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. TTGL possesses a Super Spiral Universe within itself that is noted to likely contain 10 to 11 spatiotemporal dimensions. Able to damage the Granzeboma's core, which was formerly the planet which they had evolved upon) Speed: Subsonic+ with Massively FTL+ reactions (Able to co-pilot Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann and perceive the movements of Granzeboma) | At least Massively FTL+ '''(Was able to relatively keep up with the Granzeboma's attacks and actions; was able to attack them without their noticing), likely '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Galactic Class+, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Universal+ ''', likely '''High Complex Multiversal (Could damage the Granzeboma) Durability: Possibly City level (Can take the recoil of her ammo with no problems) | At least Universe level+, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Was able to withstand the force of the Infinity Big Bang Storm, an attack that was compared to the Big Bang and was at a greater level of the Anti-Spiral's capability than any of its previous attacks) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms | At least Universal+, possibly High Complex Multiversal (Should have superior range to TTGL) Standard Equipment: All kinds of firearms, Yoko M Tank, Space Yoko W Tank, Tengen Toppa Yoko -W- Tank/Tengen Toppa Yoko SP Intelligence: Competent (Used to be a teacher at a Kindergarten) Weaknesses: If she loses the will to live, she cannot use Spiral Power. Key: Base | Tengen Toppa Yoko -W- Tank / Tengen Toppa Yoko SP Gallery File:Yoko.png File:Yomako.jpg|Yomako Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Gainax Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Snipers Category:Gun Users Category:Mecha Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Teachers Category:Warriors Category:Pilots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1